Revenge
by Lushgirl
Summary: Multi Chap AU. Chuck's POV. Blair is dating Dan and Chuck Bass never loses.


He takes a drag from his cigar and watches Blair riding him on the television screen. Her moans seal the room as he sits in the dark shadows, irritated. It would be one thing to being date Nate, but dating Humdrum Humphrey is insulting to his ego. He knows her to well. It's her way of getting back at him. Although she may have the upper hand, the mere thought that it'll last long is offensive. He will win in the end and she'll come back to him realizing the mistake of her choices.

.

.

.

He finally sees Blair at a gala her mother is hosting. She's with that half twit by her side, with his pale bony fingers wrapped around her arm. It makes him furious to see Humdrum Humphrey touching such royal flesh.

He scrunches his in pure disgust. His obsession over their relationship is becoming unhealthy. He has done everything in his power to get his mind off her. His trip to Tokyo was an epic fail and he even almost botched negotiations because his mind was on how far she had gone with Humphrey. She's definitely blown him with those sucker puck lips; probably let him spread his seed all over her chest with that naughty twinkle in her eye. He used to love waking up to that.

"Hello Blair." He stares at her backless dress dipping over to the tailbone and lifts his champagne flute up to his lips.

She turns around and folds her arms across her chest.

"What do you want Bass," she huffs.

"That's all I get? A what do you want?" He leans in to whispers harshly.

She rolls her eyes. "Stop sounding so lass."

His fingers coil into a ball of fists. "I've never felt more disrespected in my life."

"Chuck," she warns, glaring back.

"You've been trying to make me out to be the bad guy in this."

"You are the bad guy," she replies, staring at him in that full _duh_ fashion.

"Really honey, you want to go there?" He takes a step forward and tilts his head closer. "Look in the mirror. You're fucking the guy your best friend is in love with."

"Keep voice down," She hushes him before peering over her shoulder and presenting her classic smile.

Oh great, it's Dan spying on them, frowning and hunching. It's impossible to understand what Blair sees in him. He has the looks of someone lacking in the fucking department.

He smirks. "And you're only doing it to fuck with their relationship."

She peers back to him smiles victoriously. For what, he can't figure. Blair has always been a mystery to him.

"You sound insane Bass."

"I know you better than anyone," He says lowly and leans in by her ear. "I bet you spend the night craving the taste of me after sucking him off."

She tilts her head back and scrunches her face in disgust. "You're a pig. It really can't be said enough."

She's trying to sway him away from thinking about how wet she is for him and it's not right how he desperately wants to prove her wrong. But that will happen sooner rather than later. He has a plan and the hardest part is going to be convincing Serena.

"Okay princess, run along now." He gestures her to move forward and smiles up at Dan.

.

.

.

He looks through Gossip Girl to track Serena. They have important matters to discuss, one being figuring out whether Serena is pissed at Blair for dating Dan.

He finds her in a upscale bar, sitting by herself and staring at the alcoholic beverages in front of her.

"Well hello there," Chuck says and sits on the stool beside her. "Mind if I join you for a drink?"

Serena glances over and sighs. "No, be my guest."

"You seem sad." He leans in, placing a hand on top of hers and makes sure his eyes exhibit care. "What's troubling you sis?"

It hard to say what she thinks of him calling her sis. He gets hard thinking about it, but that might be just because he's a twisted fuck.

"You know with our history I can understand Blair dating him," She says and frowns.

"But you can't understand why Dan would," Chuck finishes and nods understandingly. He squeezes her hand tightly. "I think they've both been pretty careless if you ask me."

"Boy have they ever." She tilts her chin up and a throaty laugh leaves her lips.

"I need to talk to you about something. Would you like to go my place for a drink?" Chuck asks.

She moves her eyes to his chest, then back to his eyes before swallowing hard.

"Yes." She nods.

.

.

.

They head up to the Empire and when they reach the foyer, he hangs her coat up on the coat rack, but not before checking out her bare back and thick curves. He bites onto his lower lip, trying to keep himself from saying anything she may find offensive.

He gestures over the leather sofa and heads for the bar. "My first question is have you ever thought about what it would be like?"

She furrows her brows in confusion. "Sorry Chuck, I'm not following here."

"How do you think Blair would react if we were dating," He rephrases and pours some scotch in the glass.

"She would stop talking to me," Serena replies and runs a hand through her hair, but his eyes stop at her tan sweaty cleavage. She seems a little flustered.

He hands her a drink and sits beside her. She smells like lavender. "That doesn't seem fair."

Serena falls back to the sofa dramatically and sighs. "Who says Blair is fair?"

He smiles and looks down at his drink. "I wonder what it would be like sometimes."

"I try not to think about it to be honest," She tells him and shifts uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Oh come on Serena. Are you telling me you've never thought about it?"

"Nope." She shakes her head and stares away, bringing the glass up to her lips. "Can't say I have."

"So whenever I would stay over Blair's, you were never the least bit curious as to what was making her scream my name like that?" Chuck asks, a smirk tugging along his lips. He sees her eyes fall on his lips as he awaits a response. She seems hesitant, which is unlike Serena. But again, Serena has never been with a guy like him.

"Ok fine." She shuts her eyes in defeat. "I've always been a little curious."

He places his hand on her thigh and leans in. "Then maybe we should do something about that."

"Chuck," She warns and glares. "We can't do this to them."

"I don't see why, they're doing it to us," He replies and slips his hand up to cup her breasts. He squeezes it tightly and her head tilts back in satisfaction. "I going to fuck you senseless and the only thing you'll be thinking about is why we didn't do this sooner."

"Chuck, we can't," Serena breathes desperately.

He pulls his hand back and stands up in front of Serena. When he begins tugging his belt off, she lifts a brow.

"Are you sure," Chuck asks and drops his pants, inviting her to see his girth and size.

Her pretty pink mouth falls agape.

"You're not only getting revenge, you're getting to sleep with Chuck Bass."


End file.
